Your Love Will Be Safe With Me
by Unholy-WINity
Summary: At a glee club reunion Brittany realises there is no better place to ask Santana to marry her. Future!fic. Pure fluff!


Brittany's thumb absentmindedly stroked the hand clutched in her own as her gaze flicked round the room, taking in the familiar setting for the first time in years. She studied the faces of her former classmates, noticing the start of wrinkles on Finn's brow and the premature grey tinge to Artie's hair. It was eight years since they'd left McKinley, and it was strange to Brittany how everyone had grown so much, but still seemed exactly the same. Quinn still wore her cross round her neck, Puck still bragged about the girls he'd scored, and Mike still just couldn't sing. They'd even sat in the same places as they used to, Santana tucked into her side with her head on her shoulder on the very back row.

She'd been looking forward to this for months; the first reunion of what Rachel promised would be many. They'd flown from New York just for the occasion, Brittany taking time from her busy rehearsal schedule to be there. Aside from Quinn, Puck and Rachel, they'd mostly lost contact with everyone, apart from the occasional email or holiday card, and both of them were desperate to see their old friends again. It was important to Brittany to make sure that the people she was once so close to, who had a part, however small, in shaping the happiness she felt now, were doing as well as she was.

She looked over her friends once more as Tina shared a story about newly born son, drawing proud grins around the room. Her eyes landed on the piano, still in the same place after all these years, and she smiled widely as her mind wandered back to one of their last days at McKinley.

_Santana tugged at her hand roughly, dragging her through the deserted corridors before quietly opening the door of the choir room, relieved to find it empty. Brittany's hands fell to her waist as soon as the door was closed and she pushed her backwards until the small of Santana's back knocked into the side of the piano._

"_Mmmm I missed you," Brittany breathed into her ear as she brushed her nose along her neck and cheeks, her hands stroking her sides. Santana's heart sped up slightly in her chest as she brought her arms to rest on her girlfriend's shoulders._

"_You saw me this morning Britt-Britt," she giggled back, lifting her chin to give Brittany better access to the neck that she had begun kissing softly. Brittany's lips trailed up and down her skin, nipping occasionally, savouring the trademark Santana scent she found there._

"_I know, but two hours is still too long without ladykisses.." she replied as her hands found the back of Santana's thighs. She lifted up gently, leaving Santana perched on the edge of the piano. Brittany nudged her legs further apart with one hand, letting it ride up a little too high before moving herself to stand inbetween her lover's legs. _

_Santana's breathing increased along with her heart when Brittany's hands began sliding up and down her thighs, moving her skirt along with them. "God help us if I ever have to go away for a while; you'd be a mess after a day."_

"_Mmhhmm, that's why you're not allowed to leave me ever," Brittany panted out, her mouth now planting kisses just above Santana's cleavage. "Never ever."_

"_Well if you keep on teasing me like this Britt I might have to," Santana groaned as Brittany's fingers inched up the inside of her thigh._

"_Nuh-uh. You're not allowed to. I'd be the saddest panda ever. Now I've got you you're not going anywhere," she replied, a slight pout forming on her lips against the curve of Santana's breast._

_Santana's hand found the back of her hair and she tugged gently, forcing Brittany's to raise her head and lock eyes with her. "I'm not going anywhere," she echoed, brushing the blonde's lips with her own. "I promise," she added before their foreheads rested against each other's, both of them silently enjoying this brief moment of seriousness._

"_Now, you better hurry up, 'cos class is over soon and I'm pretty sure we don't want glee club finding us with your hand between my legs," Santana said with a smirk, crossing her legs behind Brittany's back and pressing in to her to bring her even closer._

"_Who said it's gonna be my hand?" she purred into Santana's ear in reply, before pressing their lips firmly together._

A loud laugh from beside her snapped Brittany's attention back into the present and she quickly realised that her heart was hammering in her chest. She glanced sideways, examining her girlfriends still perfect features; those huge brown eyes and the wide grin she'd grown so accustomed to. A smile grew across her own face, and with a quick squeeze of Santana's hand she stood up, all eyes in the room turning to her. "I'm just gonna grab some air for a minute, I'm not feeling too good," she said before striding out of the room.

Her body leaned against the wall beside the door, her legs feeling slightly shaky and her palms a little sweaty. Just as expected, the door swung open a second later, a concerned looking Santana rushing through it to Brittany's side.

"What's wrong baby? Are you okay?" she said as she pressed the back of her hand to Brittany's forehead, checking for a fever. Brittany's own hand moved to Santana's face, stroking her cheek as she smiled, trying to brush away the worried frown from her girlfriend's face.

"I'm fine San, just a little hot. Will you walk with me?" she asked, holding out her hand for Santana to take. She did, and Brittany took the lead, walking them through the dark empty halls of McKinley. They giggled excitedly as they passed familiar rooms, pausing to peer through the glass of Coach Sue's office, laughing at the even greater number of trophies scattered around the room. After walking for a few minutes, Brittany brought them to a halt in the corridors. It took Santana a moment to realise where they were, but when she did she immediately turned to her locker to attempt to find the combination.

"I scratched my name on the door the day we left, you remember? I bet the loser who this belongs to now covered it up," she muttered as her fingers worked the lock. Brittany leant silently against the locker next to it, staring intently at Santana. She thought back to how she used to stand in the same position every day, admiring how Santana's Cheerio's uniform showed off her deliciously toned legs and how adorable her grumpy expression looked as she ranted about how much she hated the bottom of the pyramid or how much homework she had to do. Then a rogue memory filled her head; Santana's tear covered face scrunched up in sadness after her best friend turned her down, the look of desperation in her eyes as she begged Brittany to love her, and the heart wrenching sob she let out as she stormed away from her. Brittany would never forget it, that memory etched in her mind along with the sickening feeling of guilt that always accompanied it. Her heart was thundering in her chest, but with a deep breath to steady herself, she finally spoke.

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" she asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Santana looked at her briefly, surprised by the question, but turned her attention back to the locker when she saw the relaxed expression on the blonde's face. "I'd say yes B, you know I would," she mumbled in reply, her eyes still glued to the padlock.

"Well I guess I won't need to take this back then."

With that, Santana's head snapped to the side and she swiftly dropped the lock in her hands as her eyes fell upon Brittany knelt on one knee in front of her, an open box containing a simple diamond ring clutched in her hand. "Oh my god.. Brittany..," she stuttered, her mouth hanging open.

"Santana, I've been carrying this ring in my pocket everywhere we've been for the past month, waiting for the perfect place to ask you," Brittany said, her voice shaking, as she stared directly into Santana's eyes. "Today, sitting in that choir room, I realised that there's no place more perfect than right here." They both gulped in unison before Brittany continued.

"I still remember you picking out my books me on this very spot on our first day of school. I remember you kissing my nose right here after I walked face first into your locker because I was too busy staring at you to look where I was going," she recalled laughing a little. "I remember all the times we've cried, hugged and linked pinkies in this hallway. But most of all I remember all the times we've stood here and said "I love you", to one another, whether it was with tears in our eyes or grins on our faces." She reached up to grasp Santana's quivering hands, dragging her down to kneel in front of her, tears swimming in her eyes.

"I broke your heart on this spot 9 years ago, and today I want to make sure I've fixed it. I still love you just as much as I did then, with every single bit of my heart," she choked out, tears now streaming down both of their faces. "You're my best friend, my lover, my soulmate, and now I'd like to make you my wife." She paused and took a deep breath, mustering up the last bit of courage she needed as she squeezed Santana's hands in her own. "Will you marry me?"

Santana couldn't help but let out a sob in spite of the huge grin covering her face. "Yes Brittany," she gasped through rivers of tears. "Of course I will." And with that Brittany grasped her face with both her hands, the ring momentarily forgotten as it fell to the floor, and kissed her fiercely. Their tears mingled on their lips as they moved against each other, hands grabbing desperately at the other's clothing. They sobbed against each other, kissing passionately on the floor of the school where all this had started.

As they broke apart, Brittany used her thumbs to wipe the tears from her now fiancé's cheeks. She pressed their foreheads together and they could do nothing but smile at each other, looks saying more than words ever could. Silently, Brittany picked up the box, removing the ring whilst reaching for Santana's left hand. As she slid the ring on her finger, she pressed her lips to her forehead, letting them linger there. "I love you," she whispered into her hair.

"I love you too," Santana whispered back, before pulling Brittany into her lap to embrace her as they continued to cry tears of pure happiness, their pinkies firmly linked.


End file.
